


Grocery Cart

by sinofwriting



Category: Hi5 Studios, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Grocery shopping could be relaxing.
Relationships: Woodland DeMars/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Grocery Cart

Y/N turns her head to the side, when she sees the thing of peanut butter get thrown into the cart. “You get lost?” She asks, teasingly.

He rolls his eyes, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, before he moves. “No. Just wanted to look at the differences between the real stuff and the one in the cart.”

She leans back into him, his hands wrapping around the carts handlebar, the same way hers are. His arms framing hers. “And the classic won?”

“The classic won.” He confirms, smiling at the kiss, he gets to his jawline.

Starting to push the cart, Y/N marvels at how good they are at this. No stepping on the other, always in sync. She had always seen other couples who do this, nearly run into someone or knock down a display, and yet that hadn’t happened to them. Her thoughts are interrupted, by the feeling of Woods’ left hand moving away from where it was. She watches as it reaches for a bag of chips, she only eats. After he tosses it in the cart, she presses another kiss to his jaw.

“Love you Woods.” She murmurs.

“Love you.” He responds, dipping his head, to press a kiss to her lips


End file.
